


I'm In Need of Love

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: You Complete Me [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Bickering, Cliffhanger, Co-Dependency, Denial, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fainting, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Illegal marriage, Immature kids in love, Immaturity, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Neediness, Overdosing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Private wedding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, constant bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Time period 1977. Paul and Ace make a very serious commitment to one another while not fully understanding marriage or the exchanging of vows. Paul struggles to manage the stress of being in KISS and balancing his co-dependent relationship with Ace. Gene is displeased by their bond and wants simply for things to go back to how they were, while secretly wishing he was Ace.  Peter is pretty clueless and left out of the loop while the other three fight like cats and dogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. I literally wrote this in 2 days and I wanted to write it out before I got side-tracked with life or lost interest in it completely. I have a habit of losing interest in fics very quickly so I've been mostly writing one-shots to remedy my short attention span problems. I'm hoping this series goes well I want to complete it but IDK if I will. You know how that goes.

Paul had noticed Ace withdrawing from him more and more. Frankly, It was starting to bother him. Whenever he asked his boyfriend what was wrong he was met with a joke.

Paul didn't know what to make of it exactly.

He was used to the situation being flipped. Usually, it was Paul throwing a tantrum and Ace would break his neck to comfort and cheer him up.

To Paul's annoyance, Ace was inconsolable. He would just sit with his arms crossed staring into space for long periods of time after shows. As far as Paul could tell he was pretty much sober. He'd sip on three beers before curling in on himself and staring off into space.

The other day Paul sat in his lap but was rejected in a subtle way. Even though it was subtle it made Paul feel lower than dirt. Ace complained about his legs being sore and slowly slid the rhythm guitarist off of his lap. Paul tried to kiss him but Ace moved his head away and complained about a headache.

It stung.

Ace never rejected him for kisses or affection of any kind. The rejection caused Paul to worry if Ace had found someone else and didn't know how to tell Paul without causing him to have a conniption fit. Ace knew Paul well but some days Paul felt as though he hardly knew Ace at all.

Paul was slowly starting to lose it. The lack of attention from his love was slowly making him wither away.

The Starchild had a plan to get his Space Ace to open up to him once more. He didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a shot.

The band was in their dressing room taking off their make up. Peter sat next to Ace yammering on about some new gangster movie that they should go see on a day off. Ace nodded in agreement and smiled softly. His eyes catching Paul's.

Paul stifles a gasp at being caught staring. He wanted to be subtle in his plan but with Peter's constant yapping he hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise and now he felt as though he had been caught scheming. Ace didn't look accusing, he looked calm and collected as always. That didn't stop Paul from feeling embarrassed about being caught.

Paul hurriedly rubbed at the greasepaint on his face, making a mess as his anxious hands trembled.

He heard Gene snicker beside him and tsk,''Relax...''

Paul nearly jumps when Gene takes the towel from his hands and wets it a little before leaning in and wiping off his make up in gentle circles,''Slow and steady wins the race...'' He hums reminding Paul of a grandmother.

''I-I can do it myself!'' Paul stutters indignantly.

''Have you been getting enough sleep?'' Gene coos gently ignoring his protest.

''Not really...'' Paul mumbles feeling even more embarrassed.

''Well you can't expect your body to keep pushing forward if you do not replenish it. You must eat right and sleep to keep your energy up. Can't drive on an empty tank...''

''I have been eating...'' Paul argues under his breath.

''Burgers and fries do not count Stanley...'' Gene chides wetting the towel a little more.

''I'll be fine mom.'' Paul grunts feeling his cheeks grow hot. The other two men were quiet. Too quiet. Paul looks over to see both of them staring in amusement. Ace cackles,''It's a sad day when ya can't even clean your own face, Paulie...''

Paul knew that Ace was just poking fun at him but it hurt his feelings none the less. He snatches the towel from Gene and tries to clean his face himself.

Ace cackles once more and whispers something to Peter that causes him to join in on the laughter.

Gene huffs and yells at them,''So what if I'm a mother hen!? If it wasn't for my meticulous nature Kiss would have fallen apart by now!''

Ace throws his head back and laughs mimicking Gene talking with his hand.

Paul ignores his bickering bandmates and instead focuses on cleaning his face so that he can go back to his hotel room and get some rest. He got lost in his own little world until he noticed that the chattering stopped.

He looks over to see Gene staring at him, Ace is staring at Gene, and Peter is staring at Ace.

What the hell?

''Um...guys...did I miss something?'' Paul asks dropping the dirty towel on the table.

The other three continue on with their tasks as if nothing happened. Ace is the first to start chattering. He turns to Peter and starts talking about his new Benz and Peter's eyes light up as he brags about his new car as well.

Weird.

Gene starts cleaning his demon makeup off sneaking glances at Paul every so often. Paul is now wishing that he didn't space out. Did he slip and say something?

''Ya need help with that?'' Paul offers Gene after he catches him glancing at him for the 20th time.

Gene clears his throat and hands the towel over. Paul motions Gene to come closer and gently starts to clean off Gene's paint.

It didn't take long for the room to grow quiet once more.

When had this band become so tense? So full of random tense pauses with no apparent cause? Was it always like this? Paul couldn't recall it being like this.

Ace snickers sneering playfully,''Ya couldn't take off your own but you can take off his?''

''Don't you have somewhere to be Ace?'' Paul asks irritated at his boyfriend for rejecting him all week but still lingering around him regardless. Paul knew that Ace was odd but he was reaching his limit patience-wise.

There was a tense silence that makes Paul look up. Ace was nervously playing with his hair and looking downward as he mumbled,''It was just a joke.''

''I'm sorry Ace. I'm just not in the mood.'' Paul sighs looking away from him. He runs his fingers through Gene's curly hair to pull it out of his face,''You really need a bigger hairbow Gene...''

Paul didn't know if he was seeing things or not but Gene looked to be blushing. His eyes shining in adoration as Paul played with his hair to get it to move out of the way. Gene's jaw went slack as Paul leaned in closer to pin his hair back and away from his face entirely. Eventually, Paul moved his hand from Gene's hair but Gene caught his wrist and put his hand right back where it was.

Weird.

Paul lets Gene guide his hand to his mouth.

Gene gently kisses one of his knuckles.

Paul snatches his hand back as though he had just been burned.

''Aaaaand on that note I now have a place I'd rather be.'' Ace grumbles acidic bitterness coating his tone. So much for Paul's plan. He had planned on going out to eat with Ace and get him alone to have a romantic night away from KISS, but that was slowly getting derailed the longer they stayed in the room together.

Paul turns to look at Ace for the first time in a while,''Ace...you only took off half of your makeup.''

Ace shrugs avoiding Paul's gaze,''Who cares?''

''I care! You can't walk down the street looking like this!'' Paul nags and gets a clean towel. He moves to the sink to wet it. Ace pulls a face as Paul washes his face. Even though Ace is trying to act as though having Paul's full attention is bothersome Paul can't help but notice the corners of Ace's mouth tugging up into a sly grin.

Paul sneers at this but finishes cleaning up Ace's face in a few more rubs,''You just want attention...''

''What makes you say that huh Paulie?'' Ace says cocking his head, a flirtatious lilt to his voice.

''Why the sudden change?'' Paul gripes with an eye roll hoping that Ace understand his vague question.

''Maybe my head and legs actually were hurting?'' Ace mumbles lowly so that the other two couldn't hear.

''You're such a tease,'' Paul whispers.

''Ironic coming from you.'' Ace whispers with a wink.

Paul pouts and throws the towel in Ace's face.

Peter tries his best to look like he's not eavesdropping as he's cleaning his face. Gene looks intrigued as well, leaning towards them some as he pretends to be really captivated by taking off his makeup. Paul was just happy that his boyfriend was showing interest in him again. It hurt him deeply whenever Ace ignored him or whenever Paul perceived that he was being ignored.

Paul had already changed out of his costume so he got his duffle bag and stomped out of the door.

Ace was in a wife beater and jeans, he scrambled to follow Paul out of the door,''Wait a minute Paulie!'' he snatched up his bags and chased after his boyfriend.

Paul wondered what caused the sudden change of heart.

The two were sharing a room and so far Paul hadn't been able to spot any of Ace's stash. If he found it, it would be flushed clean down the toilet. Ace's increasing drug usage was starting to wear on Paul's nerves. Lately Ace had been getting better. Paul suspected that was due to the fact that he might have switched over to quaaludes or some other drug that was easier for him to hide.

As soon as they made it back to the room Paul pulled his shirt over his head and yanked Ace against him. Ace made appreciative noises and grabbed hand fulls of Paul's ass. Paul moans into Ace's mouth to let him know that he did the right thing.

Paul can feel Ace smirk into the kiss.

Paul lets Ace push him back onto the bed. It was a single bed. The room had two single beds, one for Paul and one for Ace but they never paid attention to that, preferring to sleep cramped together in a single bed or occasionally they'd push the beds together. The two cuddle and kiss lovingly. Paul wiggles as his tight jeans become uncomfortable. Ace gets the message and unbuttons Paul's pants. He reaches a hand down Paul's pants and strokes him lazily a few times giggling into their kiss.

Paul answers Ace's giggles with a moan and ruts up to his hand. The two lose themselves in the passionate kiss they are sharing. Paul's body moving in a serpentine fashion letting Ace know that he's horny enough to skip foreplay.

Ace giggles at Paul's eager keening and squirming.

The grin on his face falls flat when knocks sound at their door.

Paul lets out a low growl before clearing his throat and yelling,''W-What is it!?''

''Peter and I are going out for pizza...we were wondering if you two wanted to join. I was considering having a band meeting of sorts...''

''No Gene!'' Paul snaps harsher than he meant to.

''Oh...um...okay...'' Gene answers meekly.

Paul pouts regretting being so harsh to his friend. Ace smirks and shrugs as if telling him that it's no big deal. Paul sighs and says,''Maybe we should go...''

''What!? No! How ya gonna get my dick hard and then just leave like that? We can do pizza and band stuff later! I need to come now!'' Ace says looking bewildered.

Paul couldn't contain his laughter. He pulls Ace to the bed, he flops back letting Ace crawl on top of him,''You're right...''

To Paul's chagrin, he and Ace forgot their condoms so they had to settle for jerking each other off. It wasn't too bad. They laid next to each other nude. One of Paul's legs were thrown over Ace's. Ace's face was buried in Paul's neck as Paul's strokes increased.

Ace keened and whined,''Yeah like that...just like that Paulie...''

Paul moaned when he was rewarded with harsh tugs to his cock. Ace's breath was picking up and Paul knew that he was getting close.

''Gonna come...don't stop...'' Ace huffs into Paul's neck. Paul picks up a frantic pace and delights in Ace's whimpers.

Ace comes with a shiver covering his own belly and Paul's hand with thick streams of his passion. Ace takes a few seconds to recover before he focuses on Paul's release. It doesn't take long for Paul to reach his peak. Seeing Ace release always made him incredibly hot.

''Oh Ace...'' Paul moans out. It sounds as though he's singing the closer he gets to his climax.

Ace snickers and says teasingly,''Sing for me Paulie...C'mon...I want ya to sing real loud for me Paulie...''

If Paul wasn't so far gone he'd be embarrassed. He couldn't care less as he reached his peak. He let out a long cry that Ace stifles with a kiss.

Paul sits up and gets tissues to clean them up with. Once he's done they both get under the covers and cuddle until they fall asleep.

They wake up the next morning to heavy knocks at their door. Ace groans and buries his head under the pillow. Paul groans at the movement and struggles to sit up because Ace is pretty much laying on top of him.

''Hurry up you guys. We need to get to the next city!''

It was Gene.

Paul was hoping that he'd just go away but he had no such luck,''I'm not leaving until you open the door and answer me.''

''We're getting ready Gene! Just go! Go away!'' Paul yells out annoyed.

He doesn't hear Gene's footsteps retreating so he growls and pushes Ace off of him. He picks up his underwear from the floor and throws them on haphazardly.

He throws open the door to see Gene leaning against it casually.

''Good. You're awake.'' Gene says nonchalantly.

Paul flips him off pouting.

''Awww don't be like that Starchild...'' Gene purs and gives him that signature ''horny devil'' look. Paul then remembers that he's only wearing boxers and curls in on himself.

Paul notices that Gene's eyes are no longer on him and instead are inspecting the room. Paul steps forward some to close the door some behind him to obscure his view,''We''ll be down in a bit Gene.''

Gene gives him a once over and nods with a devious glint in his eyes. Paul wants nothing more than for his friend to leave. Gene was starting to creep him out. Once Gene leaves Paul lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. When he re-enters the room he is startled by a fully dressed Ace putting on his jacket and sunglasses.

''You scared me half to death babe...'' Paul groans picking up his clothes and dressing.

''I wonder if he'll let us stop at Mcdonalds. I'm hungry...''

''Me too...'' Paul grumbles.

...

To Ace and Paul's delight, they do get to stop at Mcdonalds. They happily scarf down their food in the very back of the van that was taking them to the next city over. All Paul wanted was to get to a hotel, any hotel, and go back to sleep.

He settled for curling up against Ace's side until he fell asleep.

He was woken up by Ace gently shaking his shoulder. Paul smiled and snuggled into Ace more. Ace snickered in reply and starts doing a little jig to wake Paul up.

''Stooooooooooop...'' Paul whines trying to go back to sleep.

''We're here sleeping beauty...''Ace coos gently making Paul's cheeks heat up and butterflies to flutter in his belly.

He really needed to remember to buy more condoms.

''Are you two ever going to get out?'' Gene asks peeking his head into the van. Peter, the driver, and Gene had already unloaded their stuff.

''Yeah...Paulie's just refusing to wake up...ain't ya Paulie?'' Ace said gently pushing Paul off of him,''C'mon Paulie...you can sleep upstairs.''

Paul begrudgingly opened his eyes and was startled by the glare Gene sent their way. He had momentarily forgotten that he was there.

''You okay Gene?'' Paul asks hoarsely.

And just like that the glare was gone and was replaced with a forced friendly smile as he mocks Ace's voice,''I'm okay Paulie~ Now c'mon ya can't stay in here all day!''

Paul and Ace cracked up at the same time. Gene eventually joins in.

''That was ridiculous! I don't sound like that! That was character assassination!'' Ace said between hyena-like cackles.

Paul slaps Ace's thigh and Ace returns the slap.

The two go on like that for a minute before they double over laughing again.

Gene looks on smiling before shaking his head and leaving the two hyenas alone.

''Ohhh...I haven't laughed that hard in a while...''Ace groans wiping his eyes.

''You do kind of sound like that...I love it though...''Paul mumbles lacing his fingers with Ace's.

''Ohhhh I got you good! You're sprung!'' Ace exclaims his eyes lighting up with amusement.

''Am not! If anything you're sprung on me! You never leave my side! You laugh at all of my jokes even though they're horrible. You're always doting on me and taking care of me. I can always count on you to be there for me...You make love to me so...sensually...so lovingly. I have never felt more loved than when I am with you...''

''Oh Paulie...'' Ace whispers his voice shaking slightly.

They share a kiss that Paul never wants to end. It's gentle and loving but still fierce and passionate. Ace dominated the kiss with fervor and held onto Paul as if his life depended on it. Paul loses himself in the kiss and time seems to have stopped, he wraps his arms around Ace's shoulders and melts into the kiss.

The van door slides open and the two practically fly away from each other.

''Guys! They need to park the van in the garage! We need you to get out!'' Gene yells sounding annoyed.

Paul nervously nods and avoids Gene's eyes in fear that Gene had caught them. If he did the bassist showed no indication of knowing or even caring.

Paul awkwardly got out of the van avoiding Gene's gaze as he unpacked his stuff. Ace did the same but didn't show an ounce of shame as he got his bags and walked with Paul as if he didn't have a care in the world. Paul envied his carefree nature.

...

That night the two pushed their single beds together and snuggled under the blankets. Paul had noticed Ace acting weird and distant once more. What could have possibly happened in that short span of time?

Paul cuddled closer to his lover's side and snuggled into his neck. Ace went stiff against him.

''Are you okay?'' Paul asks softly.

Ace sighs and sits up abruptly causing Paul to gasp from the sudden absence of warmth. Ace gets up and fumbles with one of his duffle bags.

Paul curiously crawls to the foot of the beds and watches as Ace takes something out of the bag.

''What are you doing Ace?'' Paul asks looking at Ace's turned back curiously.

Ace sighs before turning around and walking to the foot of the bed. He looks nervous and a little shaken up. Without a word, he drops down to one knee to present Paul a wedding band encrusted with diamonds.

''Stanley Eisen will you marry me? Or join a civil union or whatever the fuck?'' Ace asks his voice shaking nervously.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Paul screams and flails falling off of the bed.

Ace cackles at his boyfriend's theatrics,''Is that a yes or a no?''

Paul scrambles to sit upright and all but tackles Ace backward,''Yes! I don't know how this would work for us but yes! Yes!'' Paul screams through tears.

Ace smirks his self assured demeanor coming back as he shrugs,''I knew you'd say yes...''

Paul snickers and lets Ace slide the ring on his finger. Paul immediately beams and pulls his fiancé in for a loving kiss.

The two are startled by someone frantically knocking at their door. Ace sighs and gets up to answer the door, taking his sweet time,''Can I help you?''

It was Gene,''I heard screaming. Are you guys alright? Peter was about to come down here shooting but I told him that you guys could handle a burglar yourselves!''

Ace cackles,''I'm sorry! I scared Paul. We were just goofing off and Paul got too excited.''

''Oh.'' Gene said simply,''Never scare us like that again. I thought something really happened. We heard a thud and everything...''

''Yeah...Paul fell off the bed.'' Ace said grinning.

''Is he alright?''

Ace opened the door more to show Paul sitting in the middle of the beds waving bashfully.

''So about that band meeting? Since we're not having a show tonight how about we get it out of the way?'' Gene suggests looking to the others for their input.

''I guess...Whaddya say Paulie?'' Ace asks looking back at him for his answer.

''Um I guess so...'' Paul said distracted by the diamonds on his hand. He had a pillow obscuring Gene's view in fear that the bassist would say something about it. He wondered if they'd notice that he's wearing a wedding band, and what would happen. He wasn't ready to discuss it yet regardless. Maybe he could play it off as a random ring he decided to get.

''Hmmm...'' Gene looked as though he wanted to say more but decided to keep it to himself. Ace hummed as well awkwardly scratching his head.

That's when Paul notices that Ace was wearing a matching wedding band.

Paul feels his heart soar as he lets out a scream of joy, loses his balance, and promptly falls off of the bed again.

Ace nearly collapses to his knees laughing and Gene put his hands on his hips disapprovingly,''Is he on something?''

''No. He's high on life...he's having a very good day.'' Ace said in between cackles.

Gene didn't look convinced.

''I don't do drugs asshole!'' Paul yells from the floor.

''Okay...so have you been drinking any?'' Gene questions.

''No! I'm just happy! Very happy! Very ecstatic! Ace is funny and he keeps me laughing. He did something funny while you weren't looking! I promise Gene I'm not losing my mind.'' Paul says from the floor.

''Hmmm.'' Gene looks unamused but Paul could care less. He was unofficially married to his soulmate and all was right in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The band meeting was peaceful at first but soon turned into a bit of a disaster when Paul, Peter, and Ace started siding against Gene on everything.

Gene blinks a few times,''Oooookay...so...I'm getting out voted on nearly everything I say...Is there a reason for that?''

''Um...me and Ace have been talking about doing things a little differently...'' Paul mumbles.

''Oh so KISS only makes up you and Frehley now?'' Gene asks with a sneer,''Ya know...I wanted to stay quiet and not start shit but... I don't like how co-dependent you two are. I think you two need to spend time apart to think for yourselves...''

Ace snorts,''Okay...and where the hell did this come from?''

''Everyday Paul has a new excuse to skip working and laze around doing nothing with you. You do nothing to promote this band and push it forward. Hell, you won't even move your own equipment. And now you've somehow convinced Paul to let you sit on your lazy drunk ass with no repercussions!-''

''Oh! OoOoOoOoOOoOKaaaaaaaaaaay!'' Ace all but sang looking amused laughing as though his laughter was a bit of a nervous tick instead of his usual jovial giggles,''So I see you've started in on me early tonight! Oh and congratulations for doing it in front of Paul for once haha!''

Paul blinks confused,''What?''

This happens often?

Behind his back?

Gene growls low in his throat,''Ace. You need to stand on your own two feet. You are a co-dependent drunk junkie that attaches himself to the first person that will coddle you and deny how damaged you are.''

''OoOoOoOooOooOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'' Ace sings louder over Gene's bickering.

Paul hides his face in embarrassment hoping that they don't get kicked out of the place. Peter pipes up,''C'mon guys! We're in public! Why did you wait till we got out here to start shit with each other! If you want to duke it out go back to the hotel.''

''Hey that sounds like a good plan!'' Ace pipes up grinning,''How about we go somewhere private and fight. That's what you want anyway.''

''I'm not going to fight you! I do not fight.'' Gene says sneering.

''Oh because you're just so above things like that!'' Ace said mocking his voice,''You think you're better than me cause you don't drink and ya don't do drugs and all that shit! You think you're the pinnacle of fucking perfection and I'm just shit beneath your shoe! You are the one with the problems Gene! Not me! You've got a real jealousy problem you know that?''

Paul massages his temples,''Guys we're still in public. Just let this go.''

''No I can't let it go because Gene never lets it go!'' Ace argues.

''Why would I be jealous of a clown like you? You must be high right now...'' Gene says condescendingly.

''I tHoUgHt THiS wAs A bAnD mEeTiNg!'' Ace squawks out in a weird distorted voice throwing his head back.

''Shut up Ace you're too loud!'' Paul hisses hiding his face in embarrassment.

''I honestly think this was a ''bash the fuck out of Ace'' meeting but Gene's mad because it didn't go his way!''

''Guys how did we get so far off topic?'' Paul sighs through his hands.

''Paul I can't get a word in edgewise with you because Ace is always there. I need to talk to you. I need your help! We need to stick together!''

''Jealoooooouuuuusssssyy!'' Ace hisses out before throwing his head back cackling.

''I am NOT the one with the jealousy problem! That is you! You never let him out of your sight longer than 5 minutes because you can't even breathe on your own!'' Gene says accusingly.

''How am I forcing him to stay by my side!? He's my best fucking friend! We just are tight like that! So fucking what?'' Ace argues his tone getting harsher.

''Christ alive!'' Paul groans ready to leave.

''Soooooo are we still getting pizza or?'' Peter says cocking a brow.

''I don't want anything from here. I just want to go to my room.'' Paul groans letting his hands drop to his lap.

''Awww Paulie don't be like that...'' Ace mumbles looking at Paul nervously.

''C'mon Ace. I wanna get food elsewhere...room service or something...'' Paul sighs out moving to get up.

''One of these days the two of you will wake up merged at the hip,'' Gene grumbles.

''And what's so wrong with that Gene!? You know what your problem is?'' Paul points an accusing finger at Gene,''You're a control freak! Who cares if Ace is my best friend? What the hell does this have to do with making music!? This is childish middle school drama!''

''You are the company you keep Paul. And Ace is not good company...'' Gene says sternly.

''Who appointed you to the role of God!? How could you pass judgment like that!? Ace is a wonderful man but you can't see past his drinking and other activities to even consider that he is a good man.''

''You are too ashamed to admit the things he does out loud Paul...listen to yourself...'' Gene says calmly.

Peter who was stewing with anger yells,''How about you get your head out of your fucking ass!? So what if we drink and do drugs!? So what!? Mind your own fucking business! I'm sick of your high and mighty bullshit!''

Gene looks as though he was going to argue but deflates.

Ace 1 Gene 0

''Come on guys,'' Peter says getting up from the table. Paul and Ace leave close behind and all three decide to go to a bar not too far from the pizza place that the disaster of a band meeting was held at.

...

Paul falls asleep in Ace's arms that night, feeling more loved than he had ever felt in his entire life. For some reason, Paul woke up at 5 in the morning. He felt a chill run through him. It took him a few seconds to notice that Ace was gone.

Paul sat up quickly feeling a little panicked. Maybe Gene was right about his dependency on Ace and vice versa.

''Ace?'' Paul calls out meekly. He gets up and sees a light shining from the bathroom. Paul lets out a sigh and asks,''alright in there Ace?''

''Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!'' Followed by a shrill hyena laugh that made Paul's heart drop to his stomach.

Ace was high off his ass.

Paul opened the door and sighed at his fiance curled in on himself on the floor. He pulls Ace up to his feet and guides him back to the bed,''You must be freezing...C'mon babe...''

''I-I love ya, baby!'' Ace squeals cheerfully.

''Why did you do it?'' Paul says pouting looking down at the covers he threw on top of Ace.

Ace clumsily put his finger to Paul's mouth,''No...ssssssh...sssssh...Don't start crying baby...I just...it wasn't much of a hit baby...''

''W-what if...'' Paul cut himself off.

Ace's eyes darkened. He knew what Paul was going to say,''What if what?''

''It's nothing...'' Paul mumbles nervously.

''Oh no. It's somethin...'' Ace grunts sitting up glaring at Paul intently.

''No...it's nothing baby it's nothing...let's just go back to sleep...''

''I was waitin on you to take his side. Any day now! I was waitin I knew it was comin! You always take his side! Mr. big shot! Mr. Dictonary. Thinks he's so good because he knows big words and doesn't drink or party! What a fuckin loser! You've got to be kidding me! You won't take your own husband's side!? Really?''

''I am on your side through everything! I'll even write my vows and recite them to you! I love you! You're my everything Ace! Please don't go! I'm sorry for doubting you! I just don't like when you get high baby!'' Paul pleads tears streaming down his cheeks.

''Aww c'mere...I'm sorry baby. I overreacted...I love you...'' Ace says pulling Paul onto his lap to kiss his forehead lovingly.

...

The show went well enough. The crowd invigorated Paul while he was performing but now off stage, he was feeling heavy laden. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was in the dressing room taking off his makeup with Peter when he heard shouting in the distance.

Paul sighs and gets up to investigate it with Peter not far behind. The shouting is coming from their walk-in closet. The door is closed but it's so thin that it might as well not have been there at all.

Paul and Peter stood in front of it listening.

Gene yells ''You're high AGAIN! How many times do I have to tell you to get your shit together!?''

''I played just fine Gene! Don't worry about me. Worry about yaself!''

''Paul's worried about you! Don't you care about how you affect others!?'' Gene hisses.

''Oh wow...you're really shaken up about Paul preferring me to you...You just refuse to let this go...What? You spent all last night tossing and turning and wanting to talk to him?'' Ace asks shaking his head,''Well you can talk to him anytime! The problem is he doesn't want to talk to you!''

''I...I...why you?'' Gene asks sounding baffled.

''Why me? I'm Space Ace baby! Everyone loves me~'' Ace sings joyfully.

''I can't possibly see how!'' Gene spits bitterly.

''Oooooh that jealousy it'll eat you up...very unbecoming trait Gene. I thought you of all people were above that...'' Ace sings in return.

Gene growls,''Your ego is out of control Ace. I just want my friend back is all...it feels like I have to go through you to say anything at all and you always cut me off before I get to say what I need to say-

''Well anyway, that's not my problem. If Paul wants to speak to you he will. He's a grown man after all-

Everyone was startled by Peter's fist going through the door. Peter retracts his now bleeding fist and kicks the door open,''I'm sick of this shit! Absolutely sick of it! Paul this! Paul that! The two of you sound like two raving faggots fighting over your man! Why is everything always about Paul!? Do the planets orbit around him!? Is he some sacred deity!? Holy fuck! I don't know how much more of this I can take! I have never seen two grown men fight over the friendship of another grown man as much as you two do! Just come out the fuckin closet will ya!?' Peter pushes Paul so hard that he bounces off of the wall behind him.

Paul winces as Peter stomps away.

Gene rushes to Paul's side,''Paul are you okay?''

Ace looks like he wants to comfort Paul but he's constantly look in the direction that Peter went. Ace looks at Paul silently asking for approval to go after his friend. Paul gives Ace a nod and smiles a little.

Ace returns the smile and gives Paul's hand a squeeze before leaving.

As soon as Ace is out of earshot Paul says,''Yeah I'm okay...um...how long have you and Ace been fighting like this?''

''I-I don't know...we used to be pretty close but...I think we started fighting when...when...'' Gene stops talking and shakes his head.

Paul cocks a brow,''Pardon me?''

''When...I found out...about...you know...'' Gene mumbles.

Paul's eyes went wide. Gene found out!? That made Paul wonder if Peter had found out as well.

''H-How did you find out?'' Paul asks softly.

''It wasn't that hard to figure out actually...You two thought that you were alone in the studio and I saw more than I needed to see and left without a word...Nice wedding band by the way...'' Gene mumbles not looking at him.

''Gene...Gene...is there something you want to tell me?'' Paul asks softly.

Gene shakes his head and looks away wistfully.

''Gene...Gene, I'm giving you permission to tell me now...'' Paul whispers frowning.

Gene looks conflicted and refuses to meet his gaze.

Paul sighs moving to get away from the other man. He was taken aback when the bassist leans into him pressing his back against the wall. Paul barely had time to think before Gene's mouth descended upon his own.

Gene's kisses are very different from Ace's. Gene's kiss is meticulous and cautious at first before turning passionate and firey. Paul can hardly keep up and he hated to admit that this was one of the best kisses he'd ever had in his life. Gene's tongue was tantalizing. Sometimes it was quick and other times it was languid and lustful. Paul was losing his mind, he just couldn't keep up. Gene was skilled indeed.

Paul let out a moan as his senses overloaded. If Gene was this good of a kisser Paul didn't want to even think of what sex with him would be like.

Ace took him into outer space but Gene rocked his world. Paul didn't know which he liked more.

''YOU SON OF A BITCH! I FUCKING KNEW IT!'' Ace roared from down the hallway.

Paul barely had time to react before Ace had Gene in a headlock of sorts. Paul worked to pry Ace off of Gene it took some work and Ace never missed an opportunity to sneak in some swift punches as Paul tried to maneuver them off of one another.

After a while Ace grew tired and collapsed on the floor. Paul fell with him and sat by his side,''You okay baby?''

''I'm fine...just overheated...'' Ace wheezes.

Paul started to notice how soaked Ace's t-shirt was,''What did you take baby? Where is Peter?''

''Peter ran off with some broad...I...I took a valium...just a little bit...I...I had a little to drink too but I'm fine! I'm fine!''

''Paul...this is a warning for you...he probably won't even make it past 32...he's dying slowly every day and you're just standing by in denial...''

''Fuck off Gene,'' Paul grunts fanning his husband.

''I think...I think I'm having a heart attack...'' Ace sputters clutching his chest and heaving.

Gene jumps up and screams for a medic.

Paul breaks down sobbing not knowing what to do. His mind was on overdrive. When had his life become chaotic like this? Was it always this insane!?

Everything started to blur over. No matter how hard he tried Paul just couldn't keep his eyes open. Everything fades to black.

...

Paul could hear voices in the distance. He tried to focus on them and peel open his eyes. With a lot of effort, he was able to open them if only a little bit.

''I leave for barely an hour and half of KISS is in the fucking hospital!?'' Peter hisses at Gene.

''Well it coulda been worse Kitty. I could have had an actual heart attack...'' Ace says snickering.

At the sound of his husband's voice, Paul's eyes shoot open,''Ace!'' He croaks and tries to move his arm but find that it has an IV in it.

''Careful Paul!'' Gene instructed as he tried to calm Paul down.

''Where am I and why am I hooked up to a machine!? Ace was the one with the heart attack!'' Paul hisses angrily.

''You fainted Paulie...they had to give you that clear stuff...'' Ace said pointing to the tube connected to Paul's IV.

Paul blinks a few times disgesting the information,''Sooo Peter busted up his hand, Ace had a heart attack and I fainted all in one day...?''

Peter waves his injured hand smiling,''They got me a cool cast. I'm okay. Everyone's gonna be okay!''

Gene took a deep breath before saying,''Ace overdo-''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH No!'' Ace screams trying to drown Gene out.

Gene shakes his head and tries again,''Paul Ace overdosed. Tonight he had a lot more in his system than valium...he had an alarming amount of drugs in his system that threatened to stop his heart so he wasn't wrong for calling it a heart attack. It's a miracle that they didn't call the police on him as soon as he came to!''

''Pffffft it's whatever! I wonder who's playing tonight. I hope it's the Patriots...'' Ace said nonchalantly.

''Babe...you almost died...and you're talking about a fucking game on tv!?'' Paul roars.

Peter pulls a face,''Babe!?''

''Look Paulie...I'm a grown ass man. I can handle myself...'' Ace argues.

''Clearly you can't! I almost had a heart attack at the thought of you having a heart attack you fucker!'' Paul screams leaning over to him as much as the IV would allow.

''Awww that's so sweet. You'd do that for me, Paulie? Die with me? We were on some Romeo and Juliet shit right there...that's poetic as fuck'' Ace says chuckling.

''Your sense of humor is fucking sick Ace! FUCKING SICK!'' Paul roars causing Ace to stop smiling immediately.

Ace curls in on himself,''I'm sorry Paulie...I don't know how to do anything but joke and laugh...I'm sorry.'' His voice breaks during his apology and Paul's heart breaks at the sound of his sniffles. Ace is curled into the fetal position his head resting on his knees as he weeps silently.

Paul would do anything to get that memory erased from his mind.

Peter tries to give Ace a hug but he's shrugged off.

Gene looks at Ace and says with worry in his voice,''Just leave him, alone guys...''

''I'm sorry...'' Paul whispers looking out of the hospital window.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week they were released from the hospital. They resumed the tour like normal, Paul pushed through the best he could even though Ace's drug abuse was driving him crazy.

Paul sighs and plops down in the dressing room they all shared. Paul felt relieved to be in his everyday clothes, his face being free of paint makes him feel relaxed. He didn't bother looking up when Gene sits down next to him. Gene had just gotten changed and washed his face of the paint and was back his ''businessman'' mode.

Gene sighs before asking,''So when's the wedding?''

''Can it Gene.'' Paul sighs holding the side of his head. He was definitely not in the mood for Gene's passive aggressive bullshit.

''No. Seriously. Will it be private or will you have a few witnesses?'' Gene asks gently.

''Private. We technically already had the wedding, The wedding was me screaming like a buffoon and falling off the bed...'' Paul mumbles not looking up at Gene.

''Oh okay...'' Gene says awkwardly.

The silence between them was tense.

Gene took a deep breath before saying,''He's in the restroom doing a line with some sketchy guys Paul...''

Paul let's out a heavy laden sigh and shakes his head.

''Paul...can you just admit that you have a nasty habit of wanting to fix people? Can you please just admit that even though you love him, he may not be the right match for you? Can you truly see yourself with Ace for the rest of your life? Seriously? Can you go through fainting after every overdose he has?''

''I-It won't happen again...'' Paul argues weakly not looking up.

Gene shakes his head his eyes heavy and tired. He wrings his hand in his lap and says,''If this is what you want to go through for the rest of your life...who am I to stop you? You love who you love...but I'm telling you...he's horrible for you...''

''What do you know!? You fuck anything that moves at all times! You have hardly any standards!''

Gene holds up a finger,''See, that's where you're wrong...I do have standards. I may have many playmates but I am not quick to commit...commitment, especially marriage, whether it's traditional or illegal is a serious thing and it should be taken seriously by both parties. When you vow to be married to someone you vow to be by their side forever Paul...and I...I think you deserve a better life partner...Someone who is mature enough to handle every aspect of you with the ultimate attention to detail. You deserve a man or woman that loves you for you. Someone who loves you in all of your splendor. Someone that is attentive to your every need, someone that can sit with you and speak with you about emotional matters. Not a man child that drives every emotional impulse he has away with mind-altering substances. You need a man. Not a boy that lives on the edge every day. Someone that knows how to take care of you and honor you as a husband should.''

Paul was nibbling at his bottom lip. One side of him agreed with Gene but the other half of him disagreed and was offended at Gene calling his husband a man child.

Paul sighs and runs a hand through his hair,''And where would I find a real man huh? Are you implying that you are a real man? You are nothing but a horny petulant boy to me. You want me as another notch on your bedpost but guess what?...'' Paul leans in closer to him,''You're not my type Genie so keep dreamin' baby...''

Gene blinks incredulously his eyebrows shooting up comically. Paul laughs as he leans back to his side of the couch.

The door flies open and in walks a grinning Ace,''Goodmorning Starshine the earth says hello~'' he cups Paul's face as he sings.

''Babe! It's 10 o' clock at night! That's my morning song!'' Paul whines playfully.

''Well your night time song is on the x rated side and we have company...'' Ace says smirking.

Gene waves to Ace awkwardly,''Hi Ace...''

Ace hisses at him his back curling like a strange mix of Nosferatu and an aggressive cat. Paul snickers and rolls his eyes at his theatrical beau. All of the nonsense from earlier quickly forgotten.

Ace mirrors Paul's grin before plopping down into his lap. Paul slaps one of Ace's thighs,''You need to eat more babe. You're just skin and bones.''

''You've got enough ass for the both of us Paul.'' Ace says snickering.

Gene's eyebrows raise in agreement and Paul scoffs pushing Ace off of his lap. Ace laughs loudly,''No Paulie! That's a good thing! Gene definitely agrees haha!''

Gene jumps up from the couch and makes a beeline for the door,''I'll see you two tomorrow...''

Ace makes a noncommittal noise through his nose not even bothering to look up as he shoos him with his hand. Paul grabs Ace's hand to stop the rude gesture and smiles at Gene politely,''Goodnight Gene...''

''Goodnight Paul,'' Gene says softly his tone dripping with longing.

''Well fuck you too then! Where's my goodnight!?'' Ace exclaims glaring at Gene.

''You literally just shooed me Ace,'' Gene said flatly.

Ace flips him off and looks away,''Goodnight Gene!''

''Goodnight Ace.'' Gene spits out as if saying that made him sick to his stomach.

Ace makes another noncommittal noise crossing his arms and legs, looking at everything but the bassist. Paul looks around awkwardly not knowing what to say so he just sits there until Gene leaves.

After Gene leaves Paul sighs,''You guys need to make up.''

''No way...you think I didn't hear him in here bad mouthin me?'' Ace exclaims sneering.

''I was hoping you didn't...'' Paul mumbles looking away.

''I'm a tough dude Paul. He didn't hurt my feelings. He pissed me off but he didn't hurt me. I felt even better when you told that slimy fucker off. It doesn't help that I think Peter knows about us now, so he's been trying to hook me up with every girl in New York. I think he thinks it'll ''fix me'' He's been sending groupies to me after shows in hordes. I mean...I know that I attracted them on my own...I mean, look at me! But he's adding fuel to the fire...I don't know how to explain it. He's been pushing for us to have separate rooms and giving me all of these women's numbers and inviting me to the strip club and ugh. I'm not interested in groupies...at least for right now...they make me feel drained you know? But you replenish me...oh hey look Paulie! I said a big word!'' He throws his head back and lets out a hearty laugh.

Paul rolls his eyes and nods,''Yeah I know what you mean Ace...you...replenish me too...I don't need anyone else since I have you...''

Ace's eyes gloss over and he buries his head in Paul's neck,''Don't say shit like that Paulie! I might just believe ya!'' The laugh he lets out sounds like a pained sob.

''You're very emotional this week Ace...'' Paul comments patting his head.

''Tell me about it...They confiscated my goods!'' Ace whines.

''Maybe that's for the best baby...'' Paul whispers running his fingers through Ace's hair.

''I got a giant box of condoms...'' Ace mumbles into Paul's neck.

''Where did that even come from Ace? What are you talking about?'' Paul asks pulling away from his lover.

''I got a box of condoms! I wanna bone! That's what I'm talking about...'' Ace yells as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

''But babe we were just talking about your drug prob-ugh...nevermind...Let's bone.'' Paul said sounding both defeated and amused at the same time.

''Goin to the bone zone! Wooooo!'' Ace screams before laughing ridiculously loud again.

''You keep that up Ace and all you'll have for company is your hand tonight...'' Paul says flatly.

''Nooooo...'' Ace whines leaning his weight onto Paul.

...

Paul never can get enough of Ace's passionate kisses. The two of them are stark naked. Ace on top of Paul, a condom on his dick as he pushes inside of Paul slowly. He slowly works his way in his hips snapping every so often with excitement.

Paul's eyes roll back as Ace slips into him deeper and deeper. With each roll of Ace's hips, Paul slips into a trance. A trance that he never wants to leave. He digs his nails into Ace's shoulders as his lover speeds up.

Paul's back arches on reflex as Ace hits his prostate. Paul's seeing stars as his skilled lover brings him closer to bliss.

He doesn't even realize that he's chanting,''I love you.'' repeatedly until Ace starts to chant it back with each thrust. Paul gasps at the intense look in Ace's eyes. His eyes were glazed over with passion that shone with the intensity of the stars.

Paul huffed out,''I fucking love you Ace...gonna come...''

Ace grins and wiggles his eyebrows,''I haven't even touched ya...''

Paul groans,''Well touch me now!'' He takes one of Ace's hands and guides it to his aching cock.

Ace does as he's told and sends Paul over the edge. Paul's body becomes a trembling mess and he pulls Ace into a fierce kiss. Ace followed him soon after, whining into the kiss as his entire body tremors. He pulls out soon after and discards the condom in a nearby wastebasket.

Paul wraps his arms around Ace's neck and pulls him close,''I love you more than words can say Ace...I hope you know that...''

''How could I not babe? You've been screaming it all night...I'm pretty sure Gene even heard!''

A devious grin spreads across Paul's face,''Good.''

''You're fucking amazing...'' Ace says grinning from ear to ear.

''So are you...'' Paul whispers staring up into Ace's eyes.

''Honestly...I've daydreamed about a moment like this and I never imagined it with another man...I expected a big tittied broad with a Brooklyn accent...''

''Shut up.'' Paul hisses rolling his eyes,''I didn't imagine this either. I expected to rescue my maiden and be her knight in shining armor...not this...But...this is better...''

''So much better...'' Ace groans rubbing his cheek against Paul's face.

The two snuggle against one another and fall asleep not knowing that a very pissed off Gene was next door trying to sleep. The two sleep without a care in the world while the demon plots his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real Ace despises condoms but oh well.


End file.
